My Promise For You
by Bijou Lee
Summary: After storming out of Honky Tonk, Ban soon discovers that there's a way for him to save Himiko from the evil clutches of the curse. However, the Get Backer has decided to rescue Himiko all on his own. Will he be able to save Lady Poison's life in time?
1. Default Chapter

It was the end of another fruitless day for the Get Backers. As always, the restless brunette would make fits of anger and contempt for their penniless outcome of the entire day, while his tired and hungry partner would cry out and suggest that it might be better for them to search for a few part time jobs just to fill their tummies with the longing tastes of beef and pizza.

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you THAT couldn't be accepted, especially for people such as our status! You are the most stubborn and clueless person I've ever met!" Mido Ban hit his blonde friend in the head so hard that Ginji's eyes almost welled up in tears.

"Itayo, Ban-chan! That really hurts. And well… gomen nasai. It's just that I'm so hungry." The chibi Ginji surfaced from his normal appearance and was weeping because of the punch Ban delivered to him.

_Status? Since when did they become folks of high importance? _

_Particularly when one of them is as stubborn and clueless as he'll ever be._

Paul glanced up from his newspaper and was glaring at Ban, whereas he gave Ginji a pitiful look.

"You know Ginji's right, Ban. Don't forget that you still owe me a large sum of money. Stop fooling around with your pride because first of all, you two aren't earning any money. Second, everybody knows that you guys might end up having ulcers if you don't fill up your stomachs soon. Jeez! Why can't you at least understand that for once?" Paul said with growing annoyance.

"Well, we could have earned millions if people were not as haughty as before. Not to mention that Hevn is also to blame for this. She should at least give us more decent and less dangerous assignments than the ones that have us nearly killed!" Ban said with the familiar tone of exasperation.

"What does the people have to do with your declining business? Why would they go to you for service anyway if you offer them a price that is about 3x more expensive than what have the cops bargained for? Besides, you "promised" everybody that you have superb efficiency and that you'll definitely get the job done, so why does it matter if it's dangerous or not!" Paul was virtually shouting with escalating scorn and impatience for the Jagan Master. Both Ginji and Natsumi were staring nervously at the flushed and arguing duo. They wanted to stop them before they could tear each other apart when the door suddenly swung open and a recognizable and comforting scent filled the air of the Honky Tonk.

"Hi, Ban, everyone. How are you…?" The Lady Poison's voice trailed off just as soon as she saw the two men's red faces and glaring eyes.

"Um… did I interrupt you guys in any way? Well, I'm sorry. I was just about to leave…" Himiko Kudo started to turn around when a cheerful and energetic voice called to her.

"Himiko-san, wait! Don't leave. It's no big deal, really. The two were just fighting over a little thing, that's all." Ginji smiled at her, grabbed her by the hand, and led her to a seat close to Ban.

At this, the two men were fairly calmed. Paul got back to his reading and Ban sat at the seat next to Himiko. He then took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"By the way, I'm fine, and you?" Ban said without looking at her.

"Huh?" Himiko was at first confused by Ban's remark when the realization hit her. _Oh, right. I asked him how was he a while ago_.

"Uh… yeah, I'm good." Himiko was furiously blushing and she wanted to get up and run towards the door. But failed. It was as if she was magically nailed to the chair.

Natsumi saw her stiffen a little and suppressed a giggle. She didn't want the guys to notice the transporter's anxiety and embarrassment for the abrupt end of their conversation. She quickly went to Himiko's side and asked her what drink or food would she like to order. Himiko was relieved to hear the waitress' gentle voice and told her that she'll have an iced tea.

When the frivolous girl was gone, Ban looked at Himiko from the corner of his left eye and was instantly smacked by a wave of emotions that has always made him feel awkward and weak. He tried to look away, but couldn't. Suddenly, he was caught by the same cycle of memories and feelings that have been chasing him ever since he had laid eyes on those magnetic purple eyes.

The times they spent together were implanted in his head after all these years, that he wished it would all go away. And yet, he cherished every moment of it. He could never forget those damn purple eyes. It mesmerized him for the most part. Not to mention her silky blue-green hair that was once quite long before but was cut short, (but he didn't care. It looked gorgeous on her) her visibly soft lips, clear and dusky complexion, the cute way she handles her vials, the curvaceous body that has matured after three years of separation, and her once-charming smile. Oh how he missed that. Her frequent smile that evolved into a musical laughter had always brought him to grin as well. But now, it was shrouded by a sad, distrustful look that made his heart ache with guilt.

"No. I can't do that. I… can't. No!" Ban was full of dread and hated Yamato for compelling him to kill his best friend. But he knew he had no other choice. He had to do it for the sake of Yamato. And maybe Himiko."

"Ban, kill me. Kill me, damn it!" Yamato had difficulty in uttering those words filled with sorrow. His once low and assuring voice enormously changed into an inaudible, rough and almost alien-like sound that made Ban feel sick and cold to the bones. "Please…. Take care of Himiko for me. Promise me, Ban."

"I…I promise." With that, Ban squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his right hand into the flesh of the other. A voice full of terror and pain was elicited from Yamato and Ban felt like he wanted to kill himself for this horrendous act. He wanted to stop. Go back in time and stop it. But it was too late. Yamato Kudo was dead.

"Ban? You okay?" Ban was snapped back into reality as soon as he heard Himiko's inquiry and was shocked to have realized that he was looking straight at her during his brief time travel to the past. And in addition to that humiliation, he saw Paul, Ginji, Natsumi, Hevn, Kadsuki, and Shido looking curiously at him.

_How did the other three come in without me noticing it? Oh, shit! Now Ginji is giving me that funny look again. I wonder if I stared at her for a long time. No, no please. Ah! Stupid. I knew it that I shouldn't have looked at her._

"Um… I… I… just remembered something. Ginji, you idiot! Why didn't you remind me that we have to meet a client by 7:30 tonight? And it's already 7:23, for goodness' sake!" Ban got up, grabbed Ginji, and stormed out of the cafe before Ginji or anyone else could protest at his weird behavior.

As Ban started the engine, Ginji said, "I didn't know we were going to meet a client. I don't even remember meeting one today. Are you sure…?" Before Ginji could continue, Ban stepped on the accelerator so hard that the car bolted out of the curb with a squeal of tires and a thud from Ginji's head that had hit the passenger's window.

"Ouch! Ban-chan! What did you do that for? It's the second time you hit me today and this one really hu…"

"Uruzai! Will you stop complaining for once? You are such a baby." Ban said.

"But it really does hurt." The chibi Ginji declared with those same pathetic eyes that have always annoyed Ban.

"Um…. Ban. You lied about the client thing weren't you? It was kinda obvious that you were covering it all up because we all saw you looking at her. Don't be mad or anything, but I think you should ask her out or something. I mean, you two have been friends for a long time, and it seems that you like her and she likes you. Don't hide it Ban, cuz you and I both know that you really do like her."

_Damn you, Ginji. Why do you always have to be so observant all the time?_

"I simply don't know what you're talking about. Just to let you know, Himiko and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. You got that?" Ban gruffly replied. But it was odd. Even as he told Ginji that he and Himiko are just friends, he felt an inexplicable feeling in his heart. A part of him wanted her, had to have her. But the other part was also telling him that love would only lead to self-destruction, pain, and loneliness. He also knew that he couldn't afford to love her. She was a Voodoo Child and was cursed to die. He felt like the air grew thicker by the second and was unable to breathe. He immediately parked the car in front of a restaurant and killed the engine. He slumped on his seat and closed his eyes. Unexpectedly, a known voice called to him, not from Ginji or someone from outside the vehicle, but someone _from_ his head. Just when he was about to open his eyes to see if it was his imagination playing tricks on him, a blinding white flash emerged out of nowhere in his mind's eye and had developed into a room wherein he found himself standing in it. He tried pinching himself, thinking that it must be a dream, but it was futile. Out of the blue, an identified form appeared before him.

It was Yamato. Alive. Well, maybe an apparition of him, but he looked downright real. Nevertheless, he was relieved and distressed to see his friend standing before him after all these years. Guilt took hold of him once more and when Ban tried to say something, his words were stuck in his throat. He loathed himself for acting this way right now.

"How you doing, Ban?" Yamato said with a smirk that made Ban feel delighted and mischievous to play the little game the two guys had always played to amuse themselves with, and this was by annoying each other with witty jokes or nasty statements to one another.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you give me some time to solve this problem? Hmmm. Let me see. We were a happy and prosperous team for about a year or two, and then you forced me into killing you, so, certainly our small group disintegrated and Himiko and I were separated for 3 years. She's been keeping a grudge against me for what you've forced me to do, while I've been living as an unsuccessful Get Backer with Ginji ever since. But it wasn't as bad as Himiko's state right now; it left her with no friend at all because of the bitterness she's been living with all this time."

"I figure you miss me a lot, huh?"

"Hell, yes. I could just drop down to my knees and kiss your feet with such adoration like a dog licking his master's feet."

"And you're blaming me for her bitterness just because I asked you so nicely to kill me in the gut? Did you know that in the world after this, I wasn't able to recover from the wound you gave me? I had ulcers every now and then, my intestines would suddenly pop out like a jack in the box, and my bladder would suddenly explode and by then I wouldn't have time to go to the bathroom. And so I usually pee in my pants. Man, was I the laughing stock or what. So I believe that you owe me big time, Ban.

"Oh no. That's where you're mistaken my friend. You told me to kill you. So I had no other choice but to do just that. To kill you right in the gut. Why, if I drew a hole into your heart, then what will be left of you? I'm guessing if you were intended to go to Heaven, and if they see that you have an empty hole in the center, they'll immediately send you to the underworld because of your potential to be a heartless demon. You should be at least happy that I was very merciful to you."

"Actually you could be right about the demon part. I'm known to be a very bad boy in the world I'm now living in. I guess it's because I'm right here talking to you. I'm not allowed to talk to any mortal, but hey, I made friends in high ranks, you know. I'm a very sociable person. I think that you know that too, huh?"

"So why are you here anyway? To tell me that you love me? Well, I'm really sorry, Yamato. You see, I don't know about you, but I'm straight. I'm perfectly straight and I tend to stay that way for eternity, mind you."

"Oh, I perfectly know that you're straight. In fact, you're in love with this really cute girl now aren't you? Let me refresh your memory. She has purple eyes, green hair, carries vials full of her perfumes wherever she goes, and loves you too. I was even disappointed to find out that you're in love with my little sister. But hey, your partner seems nice, caring and cute."

Ban liked the latter part of the joke as it almost made him laugh, but he concealed it. He felt hot all over by the descriptions Yamato said about his sister and his heart skipped a beat or two. A mental picture of Himiko appeared in front of him and he stood as motionless as a stone. This time his heart's pounding was the only sound he could hear.

Yamato beamed at him. Ban hated it when Yamato clearly won this round. Just as soon as he wanted to say more, Yamato interrupted him. "Ban, this'll only take a minute or two for I have to go. There's a chance for Himiko to be saved from the curse. You do remember the place I told you before where we've been born and later escaped from. Well, I must warn you that your life would be at stake if you want to save her for you would have to face some trials in order for you to take hold of the antidote that'll relieve Himiko from the curse. The medicine woman of the tribe would conduct the whole obstacle. She's the same woman who has cursed us both. She has powerful magic but that only comes from a magical staff that has been passed down from one medicine woman to the next. None of the Voodoo children could touch it. But you can. Only someone who… loves one of the Voodoo Children can break the curse. It would, however, cost you a few drops of blood to make the medicine, but after that you'll have to face the trials she has made for you. So… are you up for it? It may even cost your life, and I suppose I can understand if you re…"

Ban abruptly stopped Yamato from going any further. "Of course I'm up for it, baka! I can never break a promise on behalf of a great friend. Besides, I… I… owe your sister so much. It'll help me break free from my guilt for killing you and never telling her the truth." Ban quickly lowered his head and hunched his shoulders a bit. Obviously, he was hiding his flushed cheeks from Yamato.

Yamato just smiled at him and was slowly turning into a semitransparent being; he looked more like a ghost now than their first meeting a few minutes ago. And soon he disappeared, along with the eye-stinging white background that had surrounded them. Everything was the color of the night. Right at that moment, he heard Ginji's worried voice and at last opened his eyes.

Ban was looking into the chocolate-brown eyes of his partner and was relieve to see those shapes overflowing with emotions. "Ban-chan, are you okay? You just closed your eyes a minute ago and now you're sheathed with sweat. What happened to you? Is it because of me? Gomen Nasai! I shouldn't have…"

Ban waved a hand in front of Ginji's face that indicated that everything was all right. After a minute or two, Ban said, "Let's go back to the café."

Ei! Hope you enjoyed it. It's my first fanfic by the way. Please review.


	2. A night to remember

When they arrived in front of their frequent hangout, Himiko's bike was still there where they had last seen it before leaving the place. Ban sighed with relief and quickly went out of the car. He entered the Honky Tonk and was even more delighted to see Himiko munching a half eaten pizza. Lady Poison then looked up and she appeared to contain glee, worry, and a hint of sourness that has risen due to his unforgettable act three years ago. Thread spool, monkey trainer, and Hevn were seated next to her and were smiling naughtily at them both but said nothing. Himiko was about to get up when Ginji ran towards her and exclaimed,

"Pizza! Master, can I please, please have one? I'm soooo hungry that I'm going to die here if I can't have anything to eat tonight." Ginji's puppy-dog eyes formed again and Paul ordered Natsumi to prepare a piece of pizza for the Get Backer. "But it'll cost you. What about you Ban, what'll it be?" Paul asked Ban.

"Nothing." Ban walked towards Himiko and said, "Can I talk to you in private? It's quite urgent."

"Sure." Himiko's cheeks were burning and she felt like she would burst any second now.

Ban opened the door of the café for Himiko and went out. Ban led Himiko to the parked vehicles to make sure they were out of hearing range. Just beside the passenger side of the Beetle, Himiko asked, "What's wrong? What's so urgent?"

"Get in the car. We'll talk in your apartment." Ban opened the door for her, but Himiko hesitated.

"Wait. I haven't paid my bill yet. I'll just pay…" Without warning, Ban pushed a finger to her lips and said, "Worry about that tomorrow. We have to go now. Please."

Wide-eyed and blushing, Himiko gazed at those radiating blue eyes and quickly looked away. She then obeyed and went into the car. Ban grabbed her bike from the area in front of the Beetle, got a rope from the trunk, and tied it securely on the roof of the car. After which, he walked to the driver's side, opened the door, and got in. He started the engine and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Himiko's apartment. Her room was situated at the 3rd floor. When Ban crossed the threshold, a déjà vu moment was displayed before him. More than half of the furniture and decorations were the same furnishings as before and the entire fashion of the rooms and kitchen were the same as before. He felt another pang of guilt and desire for the old days once more but was ended by Himiko closing the door and engaging the lock and security chain.

"You want something to eat? I can whip up something yummy if you like. And don't you dare ridicule my cooking cuz it has improved for the past 3 years and…"

All of a sudden, soft lips were pressed against hers, followed by strong arms wrapping around her small waist. Unfalteringly, he stroked her back, neck and hair with profound passion. She unbelievably responded to his desire of wanting her and vice-versa. They were leaning against each other; her breasts came into contact with his chest. Their kiss developed from a sweet kiss into a more passionate one. Ban was fiercely kissing her in the lips, neck, cheek and Himiko was struggling to unbutton his shirt as they floundered toward the bedroom. They both plopped onto the bed and Ban was now on top of her. He almost tore off her shirt and pants but remained in control. After hurriedly removing their clothing, Ban explored Himiko's alluring body with kisses and caresses while Himiko was moaning with pleasure by it. Just then, Ban moved inside of her, and she sighed with intense pain at first, but was later accompanied by enjoyment. Every muscle of his lean but muscular built flexed under her touch and she never felt so alive before. She too moved with him. The room was filled with the couple's groaning and the bed's whining complaint. It surely was a night to remember.

Sunlight streamed through the drapes in the bedroom. It reached the couple lying on the bed, and Ban was awakened by it. He infuriatingly squinted under the bright light but didn't dare say a word. He didn't want to wake her up. Himiko's head was leaning on his chest; her smooth hair elated him, her delicate hands practically hugged him like he was a teddy bear, and a smile was drawn on her face. Ah, that treasured smile of hers. He felt like wanting to kiss it again, feeling the soft lips once more, the comforting scent and feel of it energized him. But he didn't want to arouse her. She looked like an angel, both asleep and alert. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Just when he was entering into another trance by the sight of her, Yamato appeared before him. He was standing at Himiko's side of the bed, and was grinning broadly at Ban.

"I can see that you two had a blast last night." Yamato said nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" Ban was whispering just to make certain that he wouldn't stir Himiko.

"Oh nothing really. Just want to see how you're doing. I say I almost couldn't believe it that you dogs acted so… so fast!" Yamato giggled.

"Jealous?" Ban said with an evil grin.

Himiko suddenly shifted and opened her eyes gradually. By then, Yamato vanished and the couple was alone. "Were you talking to somebody?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Must be just a part of your dream or something." Ban said.

"Uh-huh." Himiko said sarcastically. She repositioned herself from Ban's chest, leaned against his shoulder, and teasingly twisted his brown hair.

Ban returned the gesture by embracing Himiko and rested on top of her. Himiko's arms were clasped around Ban's neck, and Ban pleasantly kissed her. His kisses made a path from her mouth, and then to the corners of it, next was her left cheek, and ear. He earnestly whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Himiko's heart soared and she never felt so happy in her entire life before. A moment later, Ban and Himiko were dancing the usual ritual of lovemaking.

_I love you with all my heart, Himiko, even if it means risking my life for you. I will save you from that dumb curse not just because of the promise I made, but also for the reason that I love you. And I'll never stop loving you as long as I live. As long as we both shall live, I'll love you forever._


	3. One step closer

"What do you mean Ban's not here? He just told me a while ago that Hevn called and asked him to come here because there was a client waiting." Himiko said. She was shocked and confused. _What's going on?_

"Gomen nasai Himiko-san, but Ban-chan's not here. He didn't even drop by to say hello to me." Chibi Ginji was already weeping. "I even tried calling him last night but he never returned the call. Um… was he with you, Himiko-san?"

"Eh?" Himiko's cheeks suddenly flushed and she stiffened. She tried to gather her composure, but instead stumbled backwards. Fortunately, Shido was able to catch her fall since he was sitting on a stool behind Himiko. "Uh… thanks. Hehe. How clumsy of me." She couldn't look at them. She was too red and can't stop shaking.

"You cold?" The Beast Master asked. His tone retained worry and frustration. Probably because of Ban's apparent lie and ignorance.

"Oh no. I'm just a little shaky, that's all. Don't need to worry about me." Himiko beamed at him, but they all knew it was false. She was never good at lying and at controlling her feelings. She sat on a stool next to Shido and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Oh dear. I almost forgot." She brought out a roll of money from her pocket and handed it to Paul. "I'm terribly sorry if I suddenly ran off last night without paying. It's just that Ban… Ban insisted that I should pay you today rather than last night for he had something really "important" to tell me. So I'm awfully sorry, Paul."

"Hey, no problem. Just as long as you pay the bill, you're forgiven. But at least you're nothing like somebody's friend here who refuses to pay his debt for more than 3 months now." Paul didn't say another word and continued his reading.

Ginji suppressed a laugh but in its place apologized to the owner of the café about the delay of payment. He also promised that they'll certainly pay him back just as soon as they get a job and the money, of course.

"Maybe Ban-san is looking for a gift for you, Himiko-san." Kadsuki stopped sipping his coffee for a moment. He was smiling assuredly at her. Fairly embarrassed, she smiled back at him and tried considering that option, but it seemed too vague.

"Buy her a present? Are you feeling okay, Kazuki? I don't think Ban's really the emotional type of guy if you ask me, no offense Himiko." Shido said.

"Well, could be looking for a client or something." Kadzuki immediately countered.

"I don't think he's that industrious. He sure is one lazy son of a bi… Ow! What did you do that for Kazuki!" Shido was griping in pain for Kazuki kicked him on the shin.

"Whooops! Sorry, Shido. I'm really so crazy and clumsy today. Must be the coffee. Um… Paul-san, did you add something to your coffee? Alcohol, perhaps? I kind of feel lightheaded you see." Kadzuki said with a sly grin.

Paul knew Kazuki's intent, so he played along. "Oh dear! Must have gotten drunk again last night and accidentally added some brandy into it. Oh my. I'll just have to change that, huh? Natsumi, do you mind brewing another cup for Kazuki?"

"No problem, master!" Natsumi took the cup away and hurriedly walked towards the kitchen door.

Though it was obvious that they were just cheering her up or suggesting some unlikely proposals for Ban's current unusual behavior, she was still very upset.

_Where could he have run off again?_ Himiko thought to herself and sighed. An aching and lonely pain overcame her but she prevented it from taking hold of her. She didn't want anyone to see her distress and she hated herself for it. _What's wrong with me? It's not like we've just broken up or something. Silly me._ She almost laughed out loud, but decided not to.

However, in a subliminal level of her mind, she felt like Ban was in some sort of danger or that he would soon be in a predicament; she had the uncanny feeling that Ban's life might be in trouble due to her. _Where are you, Ban? I just hope that my subconscious is wrong about you. Please be safe, Ban. _

She suddenly shook her head as if to erase that thought away. _Why am I thinking this way? I'm sure Ban's just looking for a client, or maybe he's only searching a present for me_. Himiko giggled at the idea.

_Yup. Must be buying a present for me right now. Just buyin' a gift for me. That's right. Nothing to worry about him. Nothing's going to happen… nothing. _

Still, an inner voice was telling her that Ban's life might be in danger all because of her. She quickly fished out her cell phone. She then dialed the Jagan Master's number. After twelve rings, she hung up. She was starting to worry about him immensely.

**Please Review!**


	4. Roots of evil

He remembered completely the place Yamato had informed him about their origins years ago. Ban parked his car in front of a forest entrance and got out. He was ready for this. He would save Himiko from the curse no matter how dangerous it may be. He again jammed his hands into his pockets and walked casually towards the arched-door formed by the tall trees. As he walked through the threshold of branches, perfect darkness was laid before him. Fortunately, he could see a tiny hole of light ahead of the tunnel. After a few minutes of strolling towards the end, he finally reached his destination.

Unpredictably, sharp and glinting spears were poking at him from all sides. Men wearing brown cloths that only covered their lower regions and tattoos indicated that they lived a primitive and barbaric life in this new world of technology. They were also sort of snarling and bearing their teeth at him, and it gave Ban the shivers.

Just when he was about to ask one of them if they could lead him to their medicine woman, an old, ragged, and ugly woman approached him from the crowd. She was wearing a brown robe. Her face looked as if it was made from a wrinkled, rotten pickle, as well as the color of her complexion. But the most eye-catching object that directed his eyes to it was her staff. At the top of it held a red orb that was about the size of his clenched fist. It wasn't a perfect round shape, but he was fascinated and wary about it. It's light was menacing and carried a distinct malevolence that made him grow colder by the second.

"What are you doing here, intruder?" She inquired with a harsh voice.

"I've come here to save one of the Last Children." Ban replied. He didn't want to say more because he was disgusted by the ambiance encircling him.

Silence. Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen. The silence was killing him but he stayed cool as always.

"Follow me." The old woman's face seemed to have aged faster since he said those words to her. As he followed her, Ban sensed that everyone around him was looking threateningly at him.

Ban tailed her into a tent that was located near a platform that was created for sacrifice, he presumed. It had the usual stuff for sacrifice: an altar for the victim, two fire posts at both sides of the center, an ax leaning on the side of the altar, a stand that held a book of magical writings, and a guard standing cautiously next to one of the posts.

He went into the tent and was hit by the scent of putrid aromas. Though he felt like vomiting, he still retained his level-headedness. He saw various kinds of sickening and bizarre things. On a shelf to his left, it contained bottles of small, wide-eyed creatures such as lizards, snakes, rodents, birds, etc. Others had body parts of animals, but some of it also looked that of a human being. It could be both, and that realization made him dizzier by the moment. Nevertheless, he concealed his queasiness. He wanted to get the hell out of the place. _Just have to get the antidote, run like hell to the car, and give Himiko the cure. As easy as that. _Ban smirked at the thought. _I'll bet my life that these bunch of superstitious, crazed, and barbaric folks are nothing compared to the tougher people I've dealt with. But of course, I'm still the best._

In the center of the tent though, was an empty, black cauldron. While on his right side were occupied by two shelves filled with ancient and voluminous books. _Must be another set of weird witch stuff. _

She rested her staff on the side of the shelf next to her.

As the Get Backer was taking in all of the bizarre happenings of the day, the aged woman suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"So, you've come to save the last of the Voodoo Children. Hmph! I bet the Kudo brother told you everything, huh? What a blabbermouth." She then uttered something inaudible. Right at that moment, Ban just wanted to get out of this totally strange area.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about Yamato or your feelings for him, but I'm here to save Himiko, okay? So can we get started now?"

"Fine." She glanced at him vehemently. Ban did just the same. "Give me your hand." Ban extended his left hand to her.

"Not that, the other one."

"Why does it matter?" Ban snapped at her.

The woman snorted. "Apparently, the dead boy didn't tell you everything. There are only two reasons why you're the only one who can save the Voodoo Child's life. One, you love her. Second, you have some extraordinary powers. Specifically, you're right hand contains more power. No wonder Kudo chose you as his close friend. Must have used you."

"Well, I don't buy your crap 'bout my friendship with Yamato. The only thing that matters to me right now is to save Himiko. So just tell me what to do in order to save her, thus I can get out of your hair at once."

She snorted again. "It's not going to be that easy, boy. You'll have to finish all of the ob…."

"Obstacles and retrieve the remedy. Blah blah blah. Yeah, yeah I get it already." Annoyed by her pointless talk, he abruptly cut her off.

He then gave her his right hand. Still pouting, she pulled him nearer to center of the room, in front of the cauldron, and took out a sharp knife. She slashed his palm and squeezed it to let lots of blood flowing. Ban winced at the pain, but he didn't mind.

After that, she dropped his hand and walked towards the bottles of disgusting specimens. She took out copious jars and briskly walked back to the cauldron.

"Stay there. I don't want you anywhere near me. You'll disturb my concentration." She pointed at the far end corner of the cramped room.

_Concentration my ass. All you have to do is pour in the ingredients and mix it all together. _Nevertheless, Ban obeyed. He stood in the corner but kept a close watch on her.

"Having fun?"

"Huh?" Ban turned but found no one. But he recognized the voice.

"I'm talking to you telepathically. It was tough at first, but I reckon you must be real lonely." Yamato's voice soothed Ban a bit. "Just talk to me through your mind…"

"I know, I know." Ban replied to his friend. "I'm not stupid, okay?" Ban was quite annoyed.

"How ya holdin' up, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm having a ball. Just a few hours ago, I had to lie to your sister. I bet she's confused right now. Not to mention that this place stinks. Thanks a lot, Yamato."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, how do I know that she's concocting the right cure? What if it's bogus? She might try to bring out Himiko's curse or something."

"Well, she can't do that. She'll have to wait until the curse surfaces. That's the Voodoo rule. Besides, just like you, she's having a great time making the potion. She just keeps talking to herself that there's no way you're able to get pass her obstacles and so on. She's really having fun, Ban."

"Whatever. Just make sure she does it right."

After a few minutes of waiting, the hag turned around and was holding a vile containing blue fluid. Ban walked towards her and asked, "What's next?"

"Follow me." Vile still in hand, she walked out of the tent. She led him into the open and instructed him to stand in the center of their village; he stood in front of the platform where they apparently held their rituals, between rows of various houses made of wood. He was getting the uncanny feeling that the old witch might use her magic on him.

The witch put the vile in her robe and shouted an order to a certain follower of hers. "Koji, get my staff now!"

A small man, wearing a brown robe, hurriedly ran to her tent. Thirty seconds later, he was at her side and handed over the magic staff. His eyes met Ban's; he narrowed his eyes as if Ban radiated an irritating light from his body. Ban too did the same. He inspected Koji from head to toe; he had yellow eyes, a hawkish nose, dark complexion, and unruly hair.

"Get outta here!" The old witch barked at her short follower. Koji jumped but soon ran off.

"You ready for the first round?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ban retorted.

Just at that moment, an eagle was scanning the woods from above. It hesitated when it seemingly saw something on the ground. As soon as it identified something familiar, the bird flew away.

**To be continued….**

**Please review!**


	5. Another promise?

_Who does this cocky boy think he is? An almighty person who can easily defeat me? Well, I'll teach this a boy a thing or two about me that he'll only realize his mistake after he's dead. No one gets past Akira, not when I'm still alive and kicking. No one in this God forsaken world would dare get his or her hands on this potion. NO ONE! And that's a lesson that boy will never forget after I'm threw with him. And that's a promise!_

Akira, also known as the medicine woman of the tribe, hated the arrogant brunette's presence right at that very moment. She wanted to zap him into ashes and throw it all into the air. Or maybe immobilize him with her staff, bring him into her tent, cut open his flesh and throw all his parts out while he can still feel it, plus hear his last cry of mercy until he's just a futile, mangled corpse.

Yes, that'll be satisfying. Torture him until his life has been extinguished. How nice. She could surely do that to him right now. But where's the challenge in that? Akira adored challenges. Besides, this bastard looks like a promising one. _I guess I'll just have to follow the slow procedure of spewing my magic to this jackass._

Akira sneered. _Let the games begin then. _

She closed her eyes, held her staff firmly with both hands, and chanted some hazy words. Just then the red orb illuminated a lighter shade of red.

Ban squinted at the glow but remained perfectly still. He positioned himself for an attack; crouched at a low angle, his snakebite ever so ready, and all his spells of triggering Aesclepius to life were all set. He only waited for the witch to make the first move.

Without warning, the hag's eyes shot open and tendrils of red light were coming towards the Get Backer. Ban dodged it all with one swift move to the right, then to the left. He then ran toward the witch with great speed and was already behind her in a second. But the hag anticipated it. Just when he was about to strike her, she faced him and swung her staff in his direction. Ban too expected her move. He missed the whizzing beams by two centimeters.

_Shit! This hag almost knows my every move. Don't tell me she can also read minds._

Obviously, he couldn't continue on evading the lights and hopefully notice a weak spot and strike her immediately. He thought of using his evil eye, but it was too early. He had to wait, but not too long, of course.

All of a sudden, a dragon-shaped fire was formed from her staff. Its red eyes glared Ban with intense hatred. It flung itself in the course of Ban. But Ban didn't move. The earth beneath his feet was churning and the air was hot. Really hot. But he still didn't flinch. It shortly engulfed him with its flaming mouth.

Confused, the old woman didn't let her guard down. But her fire dragon disappeared. Forming a shaped fire from her staff or aiming rays toward the target was immeasurably draining. She wanted to let go of her staff, but she knew better than that. After a second or two, she proved that her intuition was correct. The boy was soon behind her. He was about to hit her when rays of red light enveloped her; it was some sort of shield. She faced him once again and smiled. She raised her staff and chanted.

Ban abruptly retreated his hand, and vanished once again. He arrived just a few miles away from her.

The earth suddenly shook beneath him. When he finally gained his balance, the soil before him opened and a huge black form loomed above him. It too had red eyes and was flying toward him. But just when he was about to run, an excruciating pain seared his body. He cried out for it was unbearable. It felt like some creature was either going into his skin or out. He soon realized to his horror that the dark shape was some sort of distraction and the witch actually shot him with her strands of light. He felt like he was falling into perpetual shadows. It seemed endless, like walking down a road with no exact destination. Falling… falling… into the unknown.

The boy cried and fell. She supposed he was unconscious so she cautiously approached him. She turned him around to inspect him more closely. She was again correct. He was out cold. Akira smirked.

_He wasn't so tough. In fact this was a piece of cake_. She was about to order her men to bring him into her tent for "surgery" when Himiko Kudo appeared merely inches away from her, her vials ready, and was glaring at Akira with wild malevolence. But she wasn't alone. Beside her was a blonde with sparks enveloping him, a raven-haired man with an eagle on his right shoulder, and another was a woman with strings who was prepared for an attack. Behind them were sprawled bodies of her people.

She smiled and stood up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Voodoo Child and her little companions. What you gonna do? Save your boyfriend? Well, honey, just to let ya know, he tried but failed. Now, doesn't that sound strange? I mean, wasn't he supposed to save you? And you think by trespassing into my territory with two guys and a lady would stop me?" With her free hand, Akira clutched her stomach and laughed so hard.

"How dare you call me a lady? I'll make you pay for what you said, you old hag!" Kazuki turned red with rage and was about to eject strings from his bell when Himiko stopped him.

"Please let me handle this. I feel like this is my responsibility from the beginning." Himiko smiled to her friends and was heading toward Akira when Ginji patted her on the shoulder.

"Please be careful, Himiko-san. We'll be here when you need us."

Himiko slightly grinned back at them and said, "I'll be fine." _I hope._

By now, the witch was already chanting. Just when Himiko was getting ready for war, an intense pain ran through her body. She dropped her vials and was twisting with a painful sensation that filled her entire body.

The three were stunned and were about to run to her aid when they were unexpectedly frozen in place.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Now, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life—to bring out the curse that has been hidden in you for the past 16 years, Kudo Himiko."


	6. Curse awakened

**Disclaimer: Would you actually think that I own Get Backers? Of course not!**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay and hope you'll enjoy this one. Please don't forget to read and review!**

Her body squirmed with intense pain that it was extremely difficult for her to draw one single breath. She dropped to her knees slowly and curled into a fetal position. Himiko cried with indescribable agony.

"Ple…pleaseee sto… stop… i…it….hurt… hurt… so much…." Himiko pleaded to Akira.

Akira just laughed at the teen's remark. "Ha! After hiding from me all these years, you now expect me to 'save' you from the curse? Sorry dear but that ain't gonna happen."

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Ginji shouted at Akira. Hot tears were flowing down his cheeks and sparks were enveloping his rather luminous body.

Unfortunately for them, the old woman used her magic to immobilize and prevent them from using their powers.

"All of you are hopeless. Come to think of it though, I'm enjoying this." Akira beamed at all of them. "Now let's finish this once and for all."

Again, Akira chanted her inaudible speech. Before long the once red orb turned into a menacing color of black. Suddenly dark rays streamed out of it and struck the helpless transporter with immense force.

The poor girl only cried even louder when the severe pain hit and flowed into her already weak form. She could hear voices whispering menacingly inside her head. She wanted to cover her ears, but couldn't. She was exhausted to even lift a finger. She closed her eyes and saw Yamato. He was smiling at her. The sight of his warm smile removed all the pain that was burning in her body.

"Aniki… don't leave me…"

She outstretched her hand so that she could touch, hold, and embrace him once again. But just when her fingers were a few centimeters away from her brother, he suddenly appeared behind Yamato. He too was grinning at her.

"Ban." She whispered.

Just then, the two figures were beginning to drift away from her.

"No! Don't leave me. PLEASE!"

She chased after them with remarkable speed. Their hands were open to her, and just when she was about to reach for them, a black hole materialized below her.

She fell into the pit of perpetual emptiness.

"Aniki… Ban…"

Soon enough, darkness cloaked her.

"Yes… yes… " Akira was practically shouting for the curse that was hidden inside Himiko for so long finally emerged from the girl's body.

The Kudo girl wasn't screaming anymore. Instead, a growling sound was emitted from her. Gradually she stood up. But her formerly perfect posture wasn't ideal anymore. Her back was hunched and her head was tilted to the left. Sharp, glinting teeth were bared, claws replaced her nails, and her once sparkling violet eyes were black; she was hideous. Even the dumfounded trio squinted at the sight. But Akira loved it. She marveled at her work.

"Nice… nice." Akira was murmuring to herself. "Well then, let's start the fun now shall we my dear?" She pointed to the frightened Get Backers. "I order you to finish them off right this very minute!"

But she didn't budge. She just glared at the old woman.

"What? Are you deaf? Kill them!"

But instead of turning around to finish them off, she advanced a step toward Akira's direction.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me? Kill them now, not me, you idiot!"

But Himiko kept on walking forward.

Panic smacked her and she pointed her staff at Himiko.

"One more step and you're toast." Her hands were shaking and beads of sweat were starting to form on her wrinkled forehead.

As if she didn't hear anything, Himiko still continued on her little journey.

Wisps of red light hit the zombie, but it still didn't stop it; it kept on moving. Akira tried to run but it was as if her feet were solidly planted to the ground.

10 feet. 5 feet. 3. 2. Just a little more then she'll be a goner. No!

Desperate to frighten and hopefully repel the monster away from her, she repeatedly swung it to the right and left with all her might.

But her act proved to be futile when Himiko instantly grabbed it and snapped it into two. It fell to the floor and the orb's light dissolved. Afterward Himiko inched closer.

"Get away! Get awa…. Ahhhhhh!" But before she was able to continue her fits, Himiko grabbed her by the face and bit a huge chunk out it; half of her face was gone. A spray of blood was spewed from the disfigured face. Blood covered Himiko, the motionless body, and the ground around them. Eerily, red soon substituted the sky's blue color. Everything was the hue of red; blood was everywhere… everywhere…

"Just one minute. Did you have a good dream?"

**Author's note: If you guys are wondering why I added Yamato and Ban seemingly floating away from Himiko as if they were dead, it's just for the sake of making you guys think that the whole incident was real, that Ban was too late to use his evil eye. **

**Anyway, terribly sorry again for the delay cuz my computer was busted so I had to save it in my email and copy-pace it in another computer. Pretty desperate, huh? In addition to that, hope you all liked it and PLEASE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Arigato, and _TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	7. Rescue

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Get Backers or other anime characters whatsoever. **

**Though few, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate your encouraging remarks and comments, and I hope that you all would enjoy this next episode of "My Promise and Love To You."**

"What?" Akira, who was lying on the ground, blinked her eyes and slowly touched her right cheek. It was still intact. But she could still feel the dull pain of the bite. _But I could have sworn she bit me. It… it still hurts._ She tried to sit up, but to no avail; her body ached and she was depleted. So she just remained flat on her back and turned her head to scan her surroundings.

Everything was just as it was since the arrogant boy had arrived. But her people were nowhere in sight, and so were Himiko and her friends. Confused, she turned her head to look up at Ban. "Wha..?"

"I used my Evil Eye on you, baka. Apparently, you've forgotten about that fact especially when you smiled at me." Ban smirked at the thought. _I'm still the best and will always be!_

Akira tried again to sit up, but it was no use. She was too weak to move. But then she caught a glimpse of something near her on the ground. It was her staff only that it was broken into two and the orb was gone. Horrified, she looked up at Ban and saw him grinning at her.

"Looking for this?" He opened his hand and there laid the trite gem. And on the other was the vial containing the antidote for the curse.

"How di…"

"Duh…. While you were still in dreamland, I swiped it away from you." _What kind of question is that?_

"Anyway, it was nice knowing you." _Not._ "Gotta go now, Ja ne." He strode toward the exit, but was halted by Akira's scream.

"This isn't the end! I'll find you and kill you! You and your friends! I hate you… hate you!….. Aaaaarrrghhhh!"

Sheeesh. What a hothead. He then walked into the threshold of trees and ostensibly perpetual darkness.

"Let's go, mina. I think Ban-chan's in big trouble." Ginji was about to run toward nowhere in particular when Ban's beetle appeared in front of Honky Tonk.

Just when Ban stepped out of the car, Ginji lunged for him and hugged him fiercely. "Ban-chan! Where have you been?"

"What do you think you're doing, baka!" Ban punched him on the head and Ginji instantly released his hold around Ban.

"Itayo, Ban-chan! It was just that I was worried about you. Besides, everyone was worried too, you know. Especially, Himiko-san."

Ban quickly searched for Himiko's face and saw her between Shido and Kazuki. Her expression was mixed with anxiety and a tinge of anger. Not to mention that her face was fiercely red due to Ginji's mention about Himiko being _especially_ worried about him.

_Great. Just when I thought we were already in good terms, she's now mad at me only coz I didn't tell her where I went._

"My eagle told me that he saw you within the forest region. Some tribe or something, and you were in the middle of it. What are you hiding from us Mido?" Shido said with a note of exasperation.

"Nothing." Ban shuffled toward Himiko's direction and looked down on her. "I need to tell you something… inside. I guess everybody should finally know the truth about the Yamato-incident." Ban said with a soft voice. He didn't feel like revealing it yet, but he had too.

Stunned, Himiko didn't move. Instead of snapping at her, Ban patiently waited for her response.

"Uh… Himiko-san, are you alright?" Kazuki asked with slight worry in his voice.

Snapped back into reality, Himiko blinked and abruptly turned toward the door to avoid the eyes of her friends. She felt like a bunch of emotions were brewing inside of her and she didn't know why. Well, maybe she did, but she felt uncomfortable about it all; ever since the death of Yamato, not only did she want to kill Ban for murdering her older brother, but also wanted to extract the reason why he had done such a terrible action. But now, she wasn't prepared for this. She felt happy but scared. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run out of Honky Tonk right at that very instant, but couldn't. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Aniki." She whispered.

Ban, sensing her sadness, hugged her from behind. _To hell with them_. He didn't care if Paul, Natsumi, Hevn, Monkey Trainer, Thread spool, or Ginji saw this. All he cared about right now was Himiko.

Everyone was astonished to see Ban do this unpredictable act, but they kept silent for they knew that Himiko was suffering from the mention of the Yamato-murder issue.

Though she felt warm leaning against Ban's chest, she had to ask him about Yamato's death, whether she liked it or not. She pulled away from his grasp and turned to face him. "Why? Why did…. Did you kill Aniki?"

Ban sighed heavily and replied hesitantly, "I had… to do it because he told me to. The curse was starting to control him so… so he forced me into killing him before it was too late."

"Curse? But I thought the curse was that if someone killed one of the Last Children they would be cursed as well or simply die. Aniki told me that."

"He only told you that because he didn't want you to know at a very young age. The curse was actually for the benefit of the tribe. In other words, you would lose complete control of your mind and body when the time has come, thus resulting to them acquiring total control of you. He wanted to protect you, Himiko."

"Protect? But I could have taken care of myself at that very 'young' age. Why does he always have to do that? Why didn't he tell me? If he just told me, we could have looked for the cure and he would have been alive until now, and…"

"He wasn't able to find a cure during that time. He tried everywhere but it was useless. Unfortunately for him, the cure was where he couldn't set one foot on. He also didn't want you to worry. He really loved you, Himiko."

"Well, he should have told me. It wasn't fair for me that he told you everything except me." Himiko averted her eyes from Ban to the floor and covered her face to hide her sobbing.

Ban sighed. "He only told me about it yesterday."

Everyone but Himiko suddenly stared at him. "What!" They all said in unison.

"He appeared to me in my mind, while I closed my eyes and when I was alone. He told me about the antidote and the witch responsible for the activation of the curse." He paused, letting Himiko take it one at a time. He didn't like it, but what choice did he have? He couldn't just force Himiko to drink the potion for no reason. Though painful, it was possibly the right thing to do.

Out of the blue, Himiko wrapped her arms around Ban and cried on his shirt. "I…. I… am… sooo sorry… for doubting you…. I… wa….was…. so stupid… I…"

"Baka, what do you have to be sorry for? It was my fault that I killed Yamato and left you all alone. It was never your fault."

"Demu…"

"Shhh… please. You know how I hate to see you cry." Ban wiped her tears with his finger. "Here, I have something for you."

Himiko let go of Ban and was waiting for Ban's 'present' for her. She took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Ban dug out the potion from his pocket and handed it to Himiko. "This is the cure. The obstacle was no big. I hardly broke a sweat while fighting the dumb witch." Ban chuckled.

Himiko took the antidote from Ban's right hand when she noticed a red slash on his palm. "Was that from the fight?"

"Huh?" Ban looked at the slightly fresh scar and realized that it was from the witch's blade to concoct the cure. "Uh no. It's really um… because of the potion. It's not important."

Himiko scowled. "Tell me. I want to know."

Ban sighed even harder. "Well, actually, she needed my blood to make the potion."

"Nani?" Wide-eyed, Himiko stared at him then at his hand.

"But… but…"

"Look, it's all over now, okay? Now, the only thing that would make me feel better is if you drink the antidote." Ban jammed his free hand into his pant's pocket and gazed at Himiko good-naturedly.

Himiko numbly took the antidote from his right hand and looked at it tentatively. She was scared of it. After listening to Ban's story, she was horrified of learning the truth about the Voodoo Children. She was even disgusted of herself because she felt rather dirty about knowing that an actual, vile entity has been living inside her ever since she was a little baby. Yet she was extremely grateful that Ban has always cared about her since the beginning. She looked up at him and smiled.

She then pulled the cork from the vial's mouth and nervously observed everyone in the room. "Well, here goes."

Lady Poison tipped the vial and blue liquid came flowing into her mouth. Ban was impatiently and worriedly tapping his foot on the floor. He was afraid that there might be some serious side effects in the potion. He didn't know why he felt worried about the cure. Yamato did assure him that it was safe.

"Um… got some piece of bad news for you, Ban. In a good way, the antidote's fine but there's something else." Ban was certain that he heard a tint of fear in the ghost's voice.

"What's wrong?" Ban was starting to fear for Himiko.

"It's just that after drinking the potion, the curse would be released from her. Of course, since it was from her body, it would immeasurably hurt her. Not only that but once the curse is freed from her body, it would force itself to enter her once again. I believe I forgot to mention it. Oh dear."

After hearing Yamato's last warning, Ban instantly snapped back into realism and quickly looked at Himiko. To his horror, Himiko had already finished drinking the whole thing.

"Himiko!"

Shocked by Ban's sudden exclamation, they all turned their eyes toward Ban, all except for Himiko.

Rapidly, the transporter was shaking uncontrollably, tears again were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were clutching her head for apparently a sudden and inexplicable pain was taking place in her body. "B…Ban… i…it…hurts…." She afterward fell down on her knees and was crying and struggling in pain.

"Himiko-san! Ban-chan, what's wrong with her? I thought it was supposed to cure her?" Ginji took a step toward Lady Poison's direction but Ban halted him.

"This is part of the process. It's ejecting the curse from her body. Unfortunately, if it tries to get out, it would drive itself to go back in. And to make matters worse, I don't really have a solution for the latter part."

"But I thought you already knew that?" Hevn asked the anxious Get Backer.

"Not until Yamato told me just a minute ago."

Unexpectedly, a black form emerged from Himiko's figure. Everybody in the room gave out a startling shriek at the sight that was visible before their very eyes. But Ban was the least surprised because he somewhat saw it already back when he was in the village, during his effortless battle between the witch.

It had red, glowing eyes, and eerily its silhouette was that of Himiko; it had the same outline of Himiko's short but curvy build, face, and hair, excluding the evident opaque and dark color of the creature's whole form and its red orbs. In short, it was like Himiko's twin, except for its hue and eyes.

Though Ban outwardly didn't show any sign of apprehension, he was both scared and worried shitless. _Yamato, I could use some advice or help right about now, you know_. For once, he certainly didn't have any answer for this horrendous problem.

The curse-thing stared at them with utmost vehemence then averted its gaze to the unconscious girl. It started to hover upwards while simultaneously looking down on Himiko. It was like searching for an imaginary bulls-eye on Himiko's body and subsequently dives in for the kill.

Instinctively, Ban ran toward Himiko's side and shielded her with his body from the sinister shape looming above them. _This could be the most thoughtless thing I've ever done, but I did make a promise to Yamato and I would never ever allow this creature to enter her, not until I'm dead. _

Himiko stirred beneath him and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from her lament a few moments ago. She gaped at Ban, unsure of his intention, and then when she saw the black form hovering above them, realization seized and paralyzed her. She tried to speak but words were unable to emit from her.

As if words were unnecessary, the couple's eyes locked on each other and that was enough for them to understand one another's thoughts.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Saving your life, what else?_

_But…_

_Be quiet. If I let the curse take hold of you once more, Yamato will definitely kill me. So don't worry. I'll think of something…. I hope._

The black form produced an ear-splitting cry and Ban instantaneously knew that it was plunging toward their way.

"Ban… don't… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Shut up!"

Just then, blue sparks were seen shooting the creature and it yelled even more, but the electric beam seemed to have hit the ceiling rather than the creature. It momentarily stopped and looked at Ginji, but then continued on whizzing in the direction of Ban and Himiko. Kazuki too flung his strings toward the approaching shape. Unfortunately, he soon realized his efforts, as well as Ginji's, was pointless because sparks and strings went through its darting outline and evidently nothing could stop it from reaching its goal.

Ban's head was racing for he was furiously thinking of a credible measure to scare the creature off. Then the idea hit him. _My Evil Eye! It might just work on that monster._

_Any second now, I'll turn around and surprise it. Any time now. _

Subconsciously, he whirled to look at his adversary in the eye when a blinding white flash appeared before him. The curse abruptly stopped in its tracks and screeched. Ban heard Himiko gasp at the scene being played before them. Ban was sure that she totally recognized the glowing, white form standing tall with his back facing them. _You never do fail to surprise me. _

"Well, well, well. Look who's here now? Aren't you the 'sister' of the Yamato-version-curse that killed me three years ago? What a coincidence. I never thought of seeing you face to face. Though you weren't the one who was responsible for my early death, I've always wanted revenge on the likeness of you. I've been waiting for a moment such as this one. And here it is, right in front of me." Yamato laughed.

"This isn't the time and place to ridicule it, you know." Ban said with annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Just enjoying this special, unforgettable moment, you know. I trust that's not a crime, now is it?"

With his hands, he formed a ball of bright light and aimed it at the shaking being. It struck the cowardly creature and it thrashed and screamed that everyone had to cover his or her ears. Soon, it disappeared into nothingness.

Astonished at the event that had transpired, no one was able to utter a single word.

"Guess that's over now, ne?" Yamato beamed at them. He was as bright and white since his timely appearance. He looked down at his stunned sister and giggled. " What's wrong? It's as if you've seen a ghost. Don't tell me you're just gonna look at me with that expression for the whole time without saying a word or givin' me a bear hug now don't you?"

"What's up is that you are a ghost. Besides, who wouldn't be surprised of seeing a live ghost suddenly materializing here at Honky Tonk?" Ban smirked at his glowing friend.

"Let's see, you, and…" Yamato looked around and to his quiet dismay, everyone in the room gaped at him with minor fear and shock.

"Okaaayyyy…." Yamato smiled and said, "Look, I'm not here to bite your heads or something. In fact, I saved your lives. Well, maybe just Himiko's, but hey…"

"Aniki…" Himiko whispered as she struggled to lift her self up from the floor. Ban outstretched his hand to help Himiko up. After regaining her equanimity and brushing off the unreal dirt from her blouse, she looked at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"That's like the third time you cried, kiddo. You know that I hate to see you cry." Yamato grinned at her.

"Aniki!" She threw herself at him. They both hugged each other intensely, afraid to let go.

"I've missed you, kiddo. Sorry, if I didn't tell you everything. I didn't want you to later act reckless, you know."

"But you do know by leaving me without letting me know anything made me feel ignorant and stupid."

"You're none like any of those two. But you are stubborn and vengeful. And in love."

"Aniki!" Himiko blushed. And so did Ban.

Yamato laughed. Ginji and the others were smiling, too.

"Oi! What are you guys smiling about, huh!" Ban's face was changing into a deeper shade of red.

"Why are you so guilty? I was just referring to Himiko here."

Ban cursed under his breath and asked, "How did you come here by the way? Thought that it's breaking the law up there if you dare come down here."

"You could say that I have high connections up there. And I'm extremely glad that I'm a friend of yours, cuz if not, she wouldn't permit me to save your butt."

Ban stared at him with disbelief then said, "You don't mean… her. As in my grandmother?"

"Bingo!" Yamato chuckled at his friend. "She's real nice and she always watches over you. She really cares 'bout you, even though you could be a wiseass most of the time."

"Whatever."

Yamato turned his attention once again to his little sister and said, "Gotta go now, kiddo. It's getting late."

"So soon?" Himiko's grasp around her brother softened and she lowered her stare to hide the painful tears.

"Have to or they'll lecture and ground me for five years. But hey, I'll always watch you from above. Have always been."

Himiko looked up at her brother and smiled. "Aniki, I've missed you so much!" She hugged him tighter and Yamato was almost out of breath by her sudden action.

"Me too, kiddo. Love you too." For what seemed like an eternity, the two stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, until Yamato began to turn transparent. "Take care now, kiddo. I'll always be watching over you." He kissed her on the cheek before letting her go and looked at Ban. "What about you, still up for your word?"

"What do you think?" Ban walked over to Himiko's side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Say hi to her for me now, will you?"

"Not a problem." Yamato waved his hand and unexpectedly winked at Ginji before he finally disappeared.

Confused, Ginji looked at Ban. Ban chuckled.

"What was that for?" Himiko asked Ban.

"It's a secret."

"What do you mean it's a secret? C'mon tell me. Please?" Himiko pleaded with puppy-dog eyes while her lower lip quivered.

"You're such a baby."

Himiko smacked him on the back and said, "You're so mean!" She then stuck her tongue out and headed for one of the booths. Before sitting in one of them, she turned around to face everyone, and said, "Since you guys helped me a while ago, I guess I owe you one. So, if you don't mind, allow me to treat you all, ne?

"Wow! Himiko-san, you're so nice! Arigato!" Ginji exclaimed and ran toward the smiling transporter.

"Hey Kazuki, Shido, Hevn, come join in! Natsumi, you can join too. Well, maybe after getting our orders if that's not too much to ask from you. Paul, don't worry cuz I'm paying for these gluttons. So what do you guys want to order?"

_Now that's the Himiko I've always remembered_. Ban walked toward her and whispered in her ear, "Welcome back."

"Huh? Are you okay, Ban?"

"Never been better." Ban beamed at her and suddenly turned to Paul, "Oi, Paul, mind if I have three huge platters of pizza and five bottles of beer. Sank you!"

"Why do I get this funny feeling that as long as you and Ginji are around, I'll be bankrupt in no time."

"Well, you said it's your treat and I can order anything I want, ne? Besides, I was the one who saved you from the curse and I'm thinking that this little indulgence isn't close to half, compared to what I've done for you."

"If that's the case, I'd rather die than spend my life owing you."

Ban hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Do that then Yamato would surely haunt me for the rest of my life."

Himiko chuckled. "Fine. But you have your limits."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me, Ban-san, your food's here." Natsumi was carrying a huge tray that held the Get Backer's request.

_That was fast. _

Everyone, except for Paul of course, instantly sat down in one of the booths. Natsumi arranged the pizzas and beer on the table and asked Kazuki, Shido, Hevn, and Himiko what would they be having. Himiko declined the offer.

"Yey, Pizza!" Ginji was about to take a pizza when Ban slapped the blonde's hand.

"What's wrong, Ban-chan?" Ginji was rubbing his hand.

"Order your own food. These are all mine."

"Okay, I'll have the same thing then."

Everyone sweat-dropped, especially Himiko.

"You're such a copycat! Order something else."

"Demu Ban-chan, I also want to have what you're having."

"Fine. Just don't touch my food and beer."

"Hai! But instead of beer, I'll be having iced tea, instead, okay master?"

"Hai!"

Himiko was fidgeting with a toothpick while watching Ban eat a slice of pizza in one gulp. After three years of separation, I've already forgotten how he's like when it's eating time. Himiko smiled at the ravenous brunette and yet she was anxious to look at the bill after this _ordeal's_ over.

"After this, maybe we could have some ice cream." Ginji was grinning at Himiko, and Himiko felt like she wanted to crawl into a little hole.

"Maybe tomorrow, Ginji-san. I'm sure that you'll be full after three platters of pizza, ne?" Kazuki said with an assured smile.

"Okay, I guess you're right."

Ban, however, didn't seem to pay attention to any of their conversation.

_I can't believe I almost forgot about his huge appetite after all these years_. Himiko giggled and appreciatively stared at Ban. _Thanks Ban, thanks for everything_.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**That's it for now, and please don't forget to review! hehe**_


	8. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Get Backers.

* * *

"So that's the thing that's responsible for triggering the curse in Yamato and Himiko?" Ginji asked with puzzlement evident on his face.

"Yup."

"It looks like an ordinary gemstone to me."

"Whatever."

The trees, along with various types of plants and shrubs, danced with the cool, whistling wind, birds sang or happily flew toward who-knows-where, the tides below the cliff roared with life, and the sun beamed at the direction of the duo—a bliss morning was definitely set for this particular day.

"Um…. Ban-chan, what are we doing here?" Ginji asked as he was stretching his fairly rusty limbs.

"Get rid of this before anyone gets a hold of it. It would be nice though to trade it for some money, but that would be idiotic. The witch would probably do anything to get it back." Ban was staring at the sea that was growling beneath him.

"Guess so."

With that decision settled, Ban used his snakebite to crush the insipid gem that rested on his palm and scattered it along the direction of the wind. Some of the crushed particles swam with the forceful current of air, while others dove in the sea.

While Ginji stared at the stray bits of the orb, Ban again heard the persistent voice of a late, dear friend since the beginning of his little adventure with the painful past of the entire Kudo generation.

"I almost believed that you would trade it for cash."

"I may be greedy, but I'm definitely not stupid."

"So you are."

"What's up? Is there a problem?

"Nope, just wanted to say thanks for saving her."

"Jeez. It was a promise, okay? Besides, I already told you before, I owe her a lot. Like leaving her all confused and alone and not minding her once in a while, it was unfair for her."

"What the hell did you do to my friend? He's not as nice as you are."

"Ha ha very funny." Ban snorted at Yamato's sarcastic statement.

Hearing Ban's snort, Ginji turned his attention to his friend and asked, "Did you say something, Ban-chan?"

"Nothing." Suddenly, a phone ring sliced the calmness of the day. Ban swiftly yanked out his cellular phone from his pants' pocket and answered it after two rings.

"What?"

"Ban, I have a client for you guys. Come over, quick." Hevn said with mild urgency.

"Another one of your clients that would inevitably lead us to dangerous missions, I see."

"Dangerous, yes. But pays a lot. Now get your butt down here before the client changes his mind if you don't retrieve it by the end of the day."

"What? Are you telling me that we have less than 24 hours to fetch something for this particular client? In case you haven't noticed, your missions always take us more than just a day. What the hell..."

Before he could have uttered another word, the blonde agent closed their conversation via phone.

_Darn that conceited yet sexy woman! Oh well... _

"Ginji, let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

"So, a billion-worth necklace is all we need to get back?"

"Yes, but the security is extremely tight and…"

"No need to worry, sir. Our slogan and promise to you is that we're efficient and nothing is impossible for the Get Backers, ne Ban-chan?" Ginji exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Absolutely. So, how much are we talking about after we return this precious item of yours?"

"Fifty percent of the cost of that jewelry."

Ban, Ginji, and Hevn gaped at the nervous man.

"Did I hear you correctly? As in 50 of the actual price of your necklace? And it's worth more than a billion yen?" Ban and Hevn's eyes were shining with amusement.

"Ye..yeah... so will you help me?"

"Of course! The Invincible Get Backers are on the case!" Ban abruptly stood up and shouted with a huge amount of optimism.

Unexpectedly, the Honky Tonk's door swung open and a certain lady of violet appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Hevn-san. Hope I'm not too late now, am I?" Himiko asked with slight perkiness.

"You're just in time for your departure to the location of the whereabouts of the task, but I'm afraid you're late for hearing its details."

Before Lady Poison could have sent her apologies, Ban disrupted their exchange. "Why are you here?"

After hearing his inquiry, Himiko flushed at his remark. She wanted to hit him there for rudely interrupting her chat with Hevn, as well as asking her what she was doing there. It was as if he didn't want her to come along.

Instead of retorting, she passively replied, "Well, Hevn-san called and told me to join you guys in this certain job. She said that I would probably be needed for transportation after you fellows recover the needed article. But if you don't want me to join you, then it's fine with me. You are, by the way, the _Invincible_ Get Backers, am I right? I'm sure you wouldn't need me. Besides, I still have loads of cash after my current assignment, so I can choose to bail out anytime I want, especially when one of you doesn't want me around." She crossed her arms, and waited for their reply.

Ban smirked at her speech. "You haven't changed a bit."

Himiko raised an eyebrow. "So? What's it to you?"

Ban leaned on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Nothing. It's just that… I missed it." Before those words were able to register into anyone's minds, he immediately stood up from one of the booths and walked toward the door. He stopped at her side while facing the door, and Himiko facing the booths.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go."

As soon as Ginji heard Ban's infuriated tone of voice, he jumped and ran toward Ban's side.

"Gomen, Ban-chan. I was lost for a while there. Let's go!" He then dashed out the door and waited for the couple to come out.

Ban jammed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly to the door. "Shall we?"

Returned to reality, Himiko whirled and faced the café's entrance. She then replied tentatively, "Ye… yes… Sure."

Suddenly the memory of the past stroked her once again. Recalling that particular portion of an unforgettable moment, a smile crept on her face. Before she could lose that specific minute of joy, she jogged to his side and slipped her arm around his other curved arm.

"Hey!" Ban was surprised by her unexpected action, but quickly diminished it. A grin was drawn on his face. "You're such a baby."

Himiko stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Would you two stop fooling around and do your job?" Hevn didn't like ruining a heartfelt moment, but big money was at stake.

The couple ignored her comment and just strode toward the exit and out the door. They stopped for an instant, arm in arm, and basked in the warm sunshine.

"It sure feels like the old days, ne?" Himiko turned to face him and grinned.

"Yup." Ban looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think that we have to go now."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Unknowingly, in another world, two individuals were smiling at the scene being played beneath them.

"What a sight."

"Oh yeah."

"Finally my stubborn and cocky grandson is sincere about his feelings for a girl. I nearly thought that he would die alone."

"I guess so. But even if he were never interested in a woman, he would never be alone, as long as Ginji's by his side."

The lady sighed. "Yeah, he's a nice boy."

"I know."

Ban's grandmother smirked. "It was obvious, especially when you winked at him."

Yamato just laughed. "I was kidding. Don't tell me you believed that I'm gay?"

"I've always thought that you _are _gay. I'm not even sure if I should believe otherwise."

Yamato chuckled. "I sure hope that from this day on, they'll ultimately have a bright future… together."

"Well, I choose to be hopeful about these things."

"Me too. They deserve it."

"Shush. They already got in the car. There they go." She sighed. "You know what would be great?"

"What?"

"Is if we can have plush seats and popcorn right now. I can't tolerate standing in front of a magical screen all day long. It's killing my legs."

"It's certainly not impossible to do it now and here."

"I know. I was only seeking your approval."

"Okay then. Plush seats and popcorn it is."

Ban's grandmother chuckled. "Make the popcorn large. I'm getting a feeling that this is going to be a long day."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

In the world below them, the trio, at that moment, didn't seem to care for the necklace's worth. Ginji and Himiko kept laughing, concocting corny jokes while Ban was driving and smiling at the two's senseless yet humorous teasing, and reminiscing the good old days; it felt like time itself stopped and the job and money were, for a time, forgotten. Each other's company was enough to make them happy.

After suppressing her laughter when she came into a conclusion that if she continued, she would certainly die of lack of oxygen, Himiko gazed out the window and smiled. _I wish this would never stop. I know you can here me, Aniki, and I want you to know that I'm having fun, so don't worry too much about me 'cuz I'm here with Ban and Ginji, ne?_

She didn't expect an answer, but she knew that somehow that mental message was by now sent to her brother.

"We're here."

"Hai! It's show time." Ginji cried out.

"Be quiet, baka!" Ban whispered through clenched teeth. "You want the guards to catch us or blow our brains out?"

"Oooops. Gomen Ban-chan." Ginji whispered with puppy-dog eyes. "Let's go then, ne?"

"Sure." Before Ban got out of the car, he motioned Himiko to sit on the driver's seat since she would be the driver once they've regained the object.

Once settled on the seat, Ban said, "Stay al…"

Before he could continue, Himiko leaned forward, kissed him and said, "Stay alert and watch out for guards and so on. I know. You should be the one who's careful, you and Ginji. Now go."

Ban smiled and swiftly kissed her. "15 minutes max."

"Whatever."

When Ban was out of sight, Himiko closed her eyes. _Aniki, take care of him. Sure, he's quite unbeatable, but you'll never know._ She then opened her eyes, one hand behind her back ready to pull out one of her potions, and scanned her surroundings. But she didn't stay wary for long. She had this feeling that everything would turn out fine, and for that reason, she didn't fight against it.

**The End**


End file.
